My younger brother
by GirlfromLT
Summary: Inuyasha meets Youko, his younger brother. But Naraku killed Youko as Inuyasha promised his younger brother that he will get revenge


**Just like a normal day in the feudal times for the Inu-group. As the group entered the tournament Inuyasha noticed a boy with long white hair, fox ears and a fox tail. The fox turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He had hazel eyes. He was younger then him, he was just 16.**

**-Inuyasha? What is wrong?-Sango asked**

**-That guy reminds me of someone-He said**

**Then he noticed a crow demon as the demon attacked ****the fox.**

**-Look out! Wind scar!-Yelled Inuyasha**

**The crow demon fell on the ground. The fox demon was sad he looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were filled with a sad look. Inuyasha putted his arm on his shoulder.**

**-I could have killed the crow myself-He said**

**-Yeah..you could have been killed-Kagome said**

**-I dont need someone telling me to do!-He yelled**

**As he collapsed on the floor..**

**-Hey careful-He said**

**-Im sorry..-Youko said**

**-Listen dont say sorry. Its just that your turning into a man. Its normal-Inuyasha said**

**He smiled at his brother as he looked away..**

**-What is your name?-He asked**

**-Youko-He said**

**That name..It reminded his missing brother Youko. He thought that he was dead for all these years.. Back then**

**,,Flashback to the past"**

**-Hello dear. what are you doing?-Izakana asked**

**-I am making a AU mommy-Inuyasha said**

**-It is very lovely-Said Izakana**

**-It is a gift for my coming baby brother are sister-Inuyasha said**

**The young woman smiled and then she was in labor. Her servants took her there.**

**-Will mommy be alright?-He asked**

**-Yes dear...she will-Lily said**

**Then a cry of a fox baby came. Lady Lily walked in as she noticed her fox demon sister holding a fox baby.**

**-Oh..my little baby,my dear little Youko-Izakana said**

**Then Inuyasha walked in and noticed a baby..**

**-Dear say hello to your baby brother-Izakana said**

**Inuyasha took the baby in his arms..the baby opened its eyes.. it grabbed Inuyashas hair and touched in his face**

**-Mommy thank you-Said Inuyasha**

**She smiled..**

**The next day as the newborn was sleeping a woman took him and ran. Lady Izakana tolled everyone to search for her.. they only found a woman but, the basket was empty**

**-No.. my poor baby-Cried Izakana**

**As Izakana went back home she collapsed on the ground**

**-Mommy!-Screamed Inuyasha**

**-My darling..I am so sorry-Cried Izakana**

**and she died..**

**-Mommy!-Cried Inuyasha**

**,,flashback ends"**

**-Sorry Youko..mom is gone-Said Inuyasha**

**-And you didnt do anything?-Sobbed Youko**

**-Its not my fault that you were born! As if mom didnt have enough pain!-Yelled Inuyasha**

**those words..he gasped..**

**-Oh Youko..I dint mean it-He said**

**But, it was to late. He cried..**

**-I never wanted to be born! Its my fault-Cried Yoko**

**-Well hello there kit-A deep voice came**

**-Who are you?-Youko asked**

**The man laughed**

**-My Yoko..I am the most powerful demons in the world-He said**

**-You dont scare me!-He yelled**

**The man came and grabbed His hand..**

**-What are you doing?!-Yoko yelled**

**-Your coming with me Yoko-He said**

**-INUYASHA! HELP ME!-Yoko yelled**

**-Oh no! Youko!-Screamed Inuyasha**

**He ran and noticed the bow of his brother..**

**-No Yoko.. thats it..I lost you once and i am not losing you again-Inuyasha said**

**Now mean while Youko woke up. It was dark.. He could not see anything around him.. Where is he?**

**-I see you woke up-The man said**

**Yoko was to mad to say anything..**

**-How is my little fox?-The man asked **

**-How do you think you sorry excuse for a demon?!-He yelled**

**-Oh my Youko, and I thought that I was going to kill you in less pain**

**-It wont make any difference-Youko said**

**-Rape are kill you?-The man asked**

**He gasped..what did he mean by that?**

**-You chose my little fox-The man said**

**-I rather die..-Youko said**

**The man only laughed.. the man was the demon named Naraku who was with not a normal orientation****(gay).**

**-Well my love, id say I would keep you here to myself-The man said**

**-What?!-He gasped**

**-Darling I may know that you are in love with someone else. but, I dont mid having you to myself-The man said**

**Yoko just looked at him, he was scared, he could not do anything.**

**-Your sick! Let me leave!-He yelled**

**-Never never never!-The man screamed**

**-But, why?! I am useless to you!-Youko asked**

**-Cause I love you Youko-The man said**

**He gasped.. it was impossible to escape..**

**Near the location of Naraku, **

**Inuyasha was searching for his younger brother. He chaffed all the tress, every little please he could be.**

**-Inuyasha wait!-Yelled Kagome**

**Inuyasha fell a breeze truth his body.. what was it?**

**-Inuyasha are you alright?-Asked Koga**

**Inuyasha fell something like huge pain.. **

**-Something is not right..-Sango said**

**-Oh no.. Youko!-Yelled Inuyasha**

**He quickly ran, his brother could be tortured**

**-Youko..I am coming-Inuyasha said in his mind**

**He ran as he could.. meanwhile Youko could almost breathe.. He fell huge pain, blood was flowing like a fountain,**** he fell that someone grabbed his hair**

**-Oh love your hurt very bad. Let me take care of you-Naraku said**

**-Leave me alone!-Youko yelled**

**He stood up and ran.. he may escape from his death..**

**-Run my fox..but, you wont run away from me-Naraku said**

**-Inuyasha slow down!-Yelled Sango**

**-I dont have time! My brother is counting on me!-Yelled Inuyasha**

**-In..uys..sha-The light voice said**

**-Youko is that you?-He asked**

**It was Yoko, badly wounded. He looked at his brother one more time and fell on the ground..**

**-Youko! What Naraku did to you..-Cried Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha was crying more then ever.. its his fault that it happen**

**-Inuyasha..we will take Youko to the temple of Makai, maybe they will help him-Said Koga**

**-Fine..but, only for my brother-Cried Inuyasha**

**As they got to the temple of Makai, Genkai welcomed the travelers. Genkai looked with almost crying face when she saw Yoko in Inuyashas arms..**

**-My brother is in death aura. I need you to help him-Inuyasha sobbed**

**-Koga find some dust of aura, Kagome you must look for the scared water and Sango bring some blood of demon-Ordered Genkai**

**Everyone left to find what was told**

**-Now Inuyasha, bring your brother into this room and lay him on the bed. Inuyasha did what he was told. He looked at Youko, he was white as a ghost, so innocent**** that you could not lay a finger on him.**

**-Do not worry Inuyasha, I shall help your brother-Said Genkai**

**-Genkai! We broth what you asked-Sango, Kagome and Koga said**

**-Very good. I shall go make the medicine. Inuyasha you stay with your brother-Genkai said**

**Inuyasha only gave a nod. Everyone left, 10 minutes went as Youko woke up.**

**-Youko your alive!-Cried Inuyasha**

**-Is that you brother?-He asked**

**-Yes it is me-Said Inuyasha**

**Yoko smiled as he knew that he is alive, but, for how long. That thought made him cry**

**-What is wrong brother?-Inuyasha asked**

**-Its nothing-Youko sobbed**

**-Dont lie to me! Your worried!-Said Inuyasha**

**He looked as Youko was sleeping. He covered his brother up**

**-Goodnight Yoko-Said Inuyasha**

**He left the room. He was happy to know that his brother is alive..but, for how long? Genkai took the medicine she made as she went to the room she dropped the medicine, there was Youko who was white as a ghost, blood all over him. She quickly ran to Youko, he was not breathing.**

**-INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU?!-Genkai yelled**

**-Genkai? Whats wrong?-He asked**

**-Young Youko..He is not breathing..Young Youko is dead..-Cried Genkai**

**Inuyasha gasped as he ran to his brother.. He was there.. **

**-No Youko..how did this to you?!-Cried Inuyasha**

**Then Inuyasha noticed a lack of black hair..No..it cant be..**

**-CURSE YOU NARAKU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!-Inuyasha yelled**

**-I am very sorry Inuyasha...-Said Genkai**

**-Dont apilogy to me Genkai! Its Youko the one! My brother was innocent**** and he was killed! I sware! Im gonna kill Naraku!-Yelled Inuyaha**

**-Inuyasha please! This wont bring young Youko back to life-Begged Genkai**

**Kagome and Koga were already gone. Only Sango who was 16 was the youngest in the group. Sango wanted to say good bye to them.**

**-Good bye Inuyasha..-Said Sango crying**

**-Dont worry Sango, I understand. Ferwel Sango-He said**

**Sango and Kirara left while Inuyasha looked at his brother who was the victim of a sick demon..**

**-Seems that Koga and Kagome left..-Inuyasha noticed**

**Genkai looked at young Youko who was cruelly killed by Naraku.. but, why? Inuyasha used his Tessaiga as it glowed.. showing that Naraku is the one to blame.. Genkai told Inuyasha that they will make a tomb on the scared Temple for Youko. As they did it, both Genkai and Inuyasha putted on some new flowers on His grave.. Inuyasha promised his brother that Naraku will die.. Now Inuyashas new destination is to kill Naraku.. the one who killed his brother Youko**

**THE END**


End file.
